Agent Tennessee
by Akari Amai
Summary: Met Agent Tennessee, a freelancer, and her A.I, Upsilon. What will happen to her when she helps Tex? Who will she reunite with from her past? Will this new adventure lead her to another adventure or will it be her downfall? Read to find out! (This is an alternate ending to the original story)
1. Chapter 1

Most soldiers have a difficult time adjusting to a normal life and some soldiers can never go back to living a normal life. It just so happens that I am one of those unlucky soldiers. I tried to live a typical lifestyle and let's just say the nightmares makes it extremely difficult to live a normal life. All the innocent people I had killed in the past came back to me in those horrible nightmares and cause me to feel guilty. I know it wasn't my fault that I was lied to, used, and manipulated, but it still doesn't justify what I had done. I had killed those soldiers with my own two hands and now karma's coming back to get me. Upsilon has been trying to help me with my nightmare problem and he had found a solution. The solution was to stay a soldier, so basically I have to put my life on the line until the day I die. It's not as bad as it seems, I did choose this life before and I knew the consequences of my choice.

"Ten, do you read me?" A familiar voice asked on the radio.

"I read you Tex. What's wrong?" I asked as I finished my last set of push ups.

"I need you to help me defeat the Meta." Tex said and my body completely stopped as she vocalized Meta.

"You mean Agent Maine?" I asked already knowing the answer to the question. I started to continue the unfinished set of push ups.

"Yes. Are you in?" She questioned.

"You already know the answer." I said to her.

"I knew I could count on you." She said over the radio.

"I know I'm awesome. Now where do you want me to meet you and what supplies do I need?" I asked her.

"I'll come to you and get everything you have. Do you still have Upsilon?" She said.

"Yes, I do and I'll be extremely careful when fighting the Meta." I said reassuring her that I can handle Agent Maine as I did years ago. He's now known as the Meta, the AI the Director had implanted in his mind had took over his body and has been trying to take all the AI's to become 'human.'

"Okay, but keep your distance from him." She said.

"You know I can take care of myself and remember when you come here watch your back." I said reminding her how dangerous it was to come in the facility I was in. I capture it a few years back and I couldn't disable the security system because I don't have the 'authority' to, but I'm on it.

"You too." She replied calmly as she ended our conversation.

I went to the kitchen and open up a bag of beef jerky. Then, I went to the computers and tried to override the systems, but with no luck. I had only gained access of a few files from Project Freelancer that Connie (used to my teammate when she was alive) was unable to get a hold of. The files that I had accessed are all information on some of my... old associates, but nothing useful to help me find the Director.

The Director told us that we were the good guys, but in the end that was all a lie. Project Freelancer were the bad guys, they broke major laws and not laws that people slap you on the back for. Most of the agents as I heard were killed by the Meta or by an 'unfortunate' accident. From what I learned from Project Freelancer nothing is an accident. From what I heard Agent North,Carolina, CT or Connie, Florida, Georgia, and Minnesota are all dead. I guess I could count Agent Maine as-well since Sigma (his AI) took over his body.

I typed in some more computer codes and suddenly the file I was currently trying to gain access opened. I smirked as I looked through the series of codes and found one code that shouldn't be there.

Function updatesecuritycarmera(){

if(

(onsight)

commandactivation{systemsetup}

var i = 1

while (i10){

Commandactivation{voiceactivation}

The last one command is unnecessary and optional. Why would someone waste their time to program an unneeded command. Weren't they sure that the first command would work or was it just a backup command in case someone hack it like I did? The only problem with this is that the commands were too close to each other. No fool will put two commands that are similar this close to each other. I mean at least put it like 20 or more commands and programmings away.

"Alright, let's just change voice activation and to password." I programmed and removed unimportant programmings from the system. I wonder how come no one got into this facility before. The facility has major drawbacks in the system that were easy to hack through all you need to do is find it's weak spot. The only defect to that plan is the system, it's full of unimportant and insignificant programs just to bore out a hacker. Luckily I had all the time in the world to change a few of the systems software, but I can't find the door activation programs. The door opens with authorized voice and even if I did have a recording of the people who are authorized to come in here, it wouldn't work. It has to be precisely the person's voice and a recorder changes the sound a tiny bit and the system won't accept it.

"Tex, I think I have a way to safely get out of the facility without it blowing up." I said over the radio still changing the awful programming.

"Really? How?" She asked with confusion and curiosity.

"I just hacked into the system and luckily found a safe way in and out of the facility." I explained. "If I program the system right then I could let you or me come in and out without using the authorized voice."

"Excellent work, Ten. Where do you want me to meet outside or do I come in or what?" She asked knowing that I'm not completely done programming the system.

"I'll meet you outside. I know the place from in and out with a little reprogramming I could get outside." I said to her almost finish with my handiwork. "How far are you from the facility?"

"A few minutes away why?" Tex asked.

"I'll be waiting for you. Don't make me wait." I said teasingly.

"Don't make me laugh." Tex said over the radio, "See you soon."

"Roger that." I said getting out of the chair and pressed enter.

I began to walk towards the air vents and climbed in. I felt fresh air blow on my face as I crawled towards the exit. I kicked the vent's screen open and when the sunlight hit my eyes, I immediately closed them. I had forgotten how long I stayed in the facility never getting to feel the sun on my armor. It was just luck that I had made it in without triggering an alarm back then. I climbed out of the air vent and I heard someone coming towards me.

Suddenly, I see a gloved hand near my face. I smirked as I knew who it was, "Nice to see you Tex. How long has it been? One? Two years?"

"Four. It's been four years." Tex said to me.

"I was close enough. So, are we going to go or stand around here all day." I asked watching her. Her armor was still the same, but the color was a little bit faded from what I remember.

"Yeah... It's just good to see you again. I mean most of the team are dead. It's just you, me, Wash and Maine, but Maine doesn't count." She said probably staring at me behind her armor.

"It shouldn't have been this way. He shouldn't have went down the way he did because of the Director." I said looking on the ground that I missed so much. Six months in the facility and I had gotten tired of staring at the titles on the floor.

"I know. I miss him too." Tex said. In Project Freelancer, Tex just pushed away the others. When she heard I had lost my best friend and she began to act nicer to me, more than that others.

"We can't grieve. It's part of our job, lots of people die everyday." I said staring at her helmet visor.

"You mean your friends? What were their names? Mark, Dale and Raula right?" Tex asked.

"Yeah... When I was in there. I had a lot of time to think to myself. About all my mistakes, all my decisions and about... them." I said to her. "I used to think why them? Why did they have to die? Then the answer came to me one day."

"And that is?" Tex asked.

"Tex... you know you when you're in a flower garden, which flowers do you pick?" I asked.

"The most beautiful ones." She answered back.

"That's the answer. They lived their lives to the fullest each and every day. It was just their time go." I said to her before grabbing my stuff from the vent. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

After Tex and I left the facility we ran into some trouble, but Tex handled it while I stayed in the shadows. I kind of feel sorry for those soldiers, especially the one in orange armor. He or she is getting beat up a lot. So I conclude that whoever is in the orange armor, they are extremely lazy and probably regretting not paying attention in training. I must say Tex hasn't lost her touch in all these years.

"Let's go." Tex says coming back towards me.

"What about them?" I asked her. "I mean we can't just leave them here. Can we?"

"They'll live. Let's go." Tex said, before turning towards me, "Oh and he's coming with us."

I saw a soldier who was in cobalt blue. He was 1 inch taller than Tex or taller. "Who's this?" I asked confused as to why the soldier was needed.

"Agent Tennessee? Aren't you suppose to be M.I.A?" Asked the soldier.

"Yes, I am." I said to him and looked at Tex for an answer, "Who is he?"

"That's Church." Tex said, "Church this is Agent Tennessee as you already know."

"It's nice to meet you, Church. I would have like to meet you in a different situation than this one." I said to him holding out a hand.

He shook it and said, "Same here." He saw Tex walking away and he followed her with me trailing behind the two.

"Tex where are you going?" Church asked.

"To find the Director." Tex said.

"The Director? No one knows where he is." Church said to her.

"I can think of two people who know." Tex said to him.

"Who?" Church asked.

I only came up with one of the names and said softly, but loudly enough for Church to hear, "The Meta..."

"And Wash." Tex finished my sentence.

"But what if they don't know? What will you do then?" Church asked and I immediately knew the answer to his question. It has been four years since I last seen Tex, but I know her solutions to problems and I don't like this one.

"Then I'll kill them. Both of them." Tex said in a gruff voice.

"But even if they did know, how would you find them?" Church asked.

"They'll find there way here. Soon enough." Tex said.

"Tex...facing Wash and Meta is suicide. Even with Tennessee. Besides, you don't know how long they'll take to come here. What are you going to do? Call them on the phone?" Church said and I looked away already knowing what Tex was going to do. Right now, I felt sorry for Church.

"Something like that." Tex said before shooting Church and the foot.

"I'll just go... over there." I said before walking away from Tex and Church. They sound like a married couple always arguing over something, but it can't be helped. Church doesn't know why this is important to Tex and I. I need closure and Tex needs the truth.

I began to prepare for the arrival of the Meta and... my dear old friend... Wash. I watched as Tex was explaining everything to Church. When she was done she began to prepare as well. "Tex...they're coming." I said as I saw a car driving this way.

I cloaked myself and slowly began to walk towards the jeep as they stopped looking around the area. The trap was set and it activated according to plan. Tex ran towards the jeep as it exploded and The Meta, Wash and an unknown soldier with purple armor fell out.

Wash was on the ground, the purple soldier was in the jeep that flipped over in the explosion and the Meta was on the ground not moving. I noticed Wash starting to crawl to his weapon, but Tex stepped on it. "You're suppose to be dead."

"Don't sound so disappointed. You make me cry. Where's the Director?" Tex asked pointing her gun at him.

"The Director? How would I know that?" Wash asked Tex.

"Wrong answer." Tex said before being tackled by Meta.

I ran towards them helped Tex fight him. I kicked his back and he fell forward. Tex punched his helmet and he landed hands first on the ground. He punched the ground angrily and got back up. Meta and Tex began to have a fist fight while I just stayed back until I thought my assistance was needed. I heard soft footsteps coming behind me as I ducked and punched Wash's stomach.

"What are you doing here Ten? Weren't you M.I.A?" Wash asked as I pinned him to the ground. My foot pressed on his chest plate.

I snickered, "I was until Tex needed help." I said.

Wash grabbed my foot and dropped me to the ground, but I kicked away his little memory unit towards the cliff. Wash ran and grabbed it before it fell down into the ice cold water. "Meta this thing can't take more hits."

I turned to Tex and she nodded. I began to run as Tex pushed the red button and I ran next to Tex. We fought with Wash and Meta as large pieces of the once great ice cliff began to fall down. Meta and I began to fight as Wash and Tex continued to throw punches at each other. Soon Tex and I were back to back and we switched our 'fighting partners.' I knocked Wash down and Meta knocked Tex down. Tex rolled away as a huge piece of ice fell in the spot she was originally in and I did a backflip in the air to avoid a falling piece of ice. Tex and I ran and stopped when another huge block of ice fell behind us and Tex punched it. It knocked Wash to the ground, but Meta avoided it. Tex ran up an ice block and cracked Meta's back. She kicked him towards Wash and Wash began shooting at us. We went behind a giant boulder that was entirely made out of ice. Tex nodded again as she pressed another button and we both ran towards the newly created cliff. Tex tripped while I jumped, but I hit my head on the snow covered ground and groaned loudly. I hadn't had a headache since a long time and I had never miss it.

"Upsilon, report damage." I said softly. I didn't want the Meta to know I still had my A.I fragment or else I would be another one of his victims.

"Just a headache. Nothing serious, but I'll look into it." Upsilon said in my head.

"Okay." I said as I got up from the ground slowly. I looked up and saw the Meta heading towards Tex. "Tex behind you!"

She turned around, punched him on the helmet and stabbed him on his shoulder. He used his Brute Shot and shot the ground below Tex and they both flew in the air.

"Meta wait!" Wash said. "You don't have to hurt her!"

I ran as fast as I can to try to save Tex and was about to asked Upsilon to activate speed boost, but the Meta stabbed Tex with the sharp part of the memory unit Wash had in our fight. "No!" I yelled as Meta dropped her body. Tex's helmet visor was destroyed and had a huge hole. Huge cracks covered most of the Tex's visor.

The Meta turned towards me and I ran towards the cliff hoping that he would follow me. "No! Meta stop!" Wash yelled as he tried to stop him.

I was almost to the cliff so I could begin the plan that I had formed in my head, but was brutally grabbed by the throat and turned around to face the Meta. He used most of his energy to throw me off the cliff. I tried to hold myself up. Hoping that I wouldn't fall to my death, but the chuck of ice that I was holding onto broke and I fell down.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I completely plummeted to my death I tried to hold myself up with another chunk of ice. "Upsilon, what possibility do I have a chance of surviving this fall?" I asked.

"With my calculations you have 0.001% chance of surviving this fall, but I could boost that chance up. In 10 feet below you have one chance to grab a chunk of ice that can support your weight." Upsilon said.

"It's worth a shot. I won't let Tex die in vain or the others. I can't... no... I won't die here." I said to him. "Tell me when."

"Now!" Upsilon said and I pulled out my hand and when I felt a chunk of ice hit it, I immediately used my strength to hold myself up.

"Upsilon what now?" I asked as I pulled myself up.

"Keep going up and you will so reach the top." He said.

"Okay." I said as I continued climbing up the ice wall. It was difficult and one slip could cost my life. I climb it carefully pulling myself up.

"Agent Ten jump to the left!" Upsilon yelled at me.

I did as told and asked, "Why?" Then a black pelican fell down from above.

"That's why." Upsilon said.

"Thanks for your help. I would have been dead if you weren't here." I said to him and continued to climb. I felt the coldness from the ice through the glove.

"I have grown to like you in these past few years." Upsilon admitted.

I smiled softly, "Yeah... you do make great company."

"Just keep climbing." Upsilon said.

I smirked at his response, "Whatever you say."

I was almost at the top, but then Upsilon said move to the right. I did and the jeep was falling down and it had a rope tied to the Meta. "A heavy figure is falling down extend your hand in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

I extended my hand and caught the orange soldier that Tex had beaten up earlier. "Don't let go!" He said holding onto my gloved covered hand.

"Ten you must drop him. The chunk of ice can't hold both of your weights." Upsilon said. I looked down at the soldier. He was holding onto my hand tightly, behind his helmet was all his fears and terrors. He must be scared since this is a life and death situation. My decision would impact the way he sees life and maybe... just maybe turn him into a better person.

"Upsilon create copy of yourself and self transfer to my helmet." I said to him.

"But Ten-" I interrupted, "Override transfer to helmet."

"Transfer completed." Upsilon said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's the only he way gets to live and besides who says I won't make it." I said to Upsilon. 'Don't worry I'll try to survive.' Said to Upsilon in my head. Upsilon said nothing, but I knew he was rooting for me in his own way. We have that kind of connection not speaking to each other, well I do since Upsilon can just read my mind.

I looked down at the soldier and said to him, "When you get out of this situation, tell Wash not to feel guilty. Tell him I... tell him it wasn't his fault. Tell him that his friend, Ten, had said goodbye."

"W-why can't you tell him?" The soldier said gripping onto my hand tighter. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was frightened. Frightened to die? Frightened of heights? I would never know, but if I had to make a guess then I would have to say frightened of death.

I sighed sadly, "Because I won't be around to tell him." I used all of my strength to throw him over the cliff. The chunk of ice broke and I began to fall closer to the ice cold water. My whole life flashed before my eyes, my time with my old teammates, getting into Project Freelancer, saving Wash, going on my first solo mission, saving Minnesota, and getting a letter from the UNSC that my old teammates had died on a mission. This is the end for me and I gladly accept it. I'll die with a smile on my face with Upsilon by my side, but he won't die with me. He'll stay by my side until Recovery One comes and gives him to Wash. Wash is now the only freelancer alive while everyone else in the project had died. As I said before karma came back to get me and I would just like to say… it was worth it. Dying for that soldier to survive, maybe he was going to change the world one day or save someone else's life. At least now I know that I hadn't just destroyed other people's lives in my life, but actually saved someone. Goodbye Wash. Forgive me Upsilon and goodbye for this is the end of our adventure together.

~~Author's Note~~

Sorry the this chapter is short. The next chapter is also going to be short and it's going to be in third person.


	4. Epilogue

"I can't believe he's gone." Simmons said mournfully in his maroon armor.

"You know sometimes when people fall off the cliff in movies they're actually just on the edge hanging on a tree branch or something." Tucker said.

"Nope, he's definitely dead." Sarge said to them.

"Maybe we should look just in case." Simmons said.

"I think looking will get our hopes up, Griff wouldn't have liked that. Griff would have wanted our expectations to be as low as possible and we can only do that by not looking. Then have a nice lunch and a sandwich." Sarge said.

"He could be right over the edge." Simmons said.

"Sounds like a waste of-" Sarge was cut off by a familiar holler and then a thump was heard as the familiar person crashed on the ground. Griff groaned as his helmet was facing the ice cold snow that covered the ground like a thin layer of blanket.

"Griff... how did you survive and managed to get up?" Simmons asked. He knew Griff would never do exercise even if he was close to death. So how exactly did he make it?

"Where's Wash?" Griff asked.

"Over there why?" Simmons said while Sarge was mumbling asking God why didn't he take Griff this time.

Griff walked over to Agent Washington who was on the ground recovering from his injuries. Griff cleared his throat and said, "Wash even though you did put us through all of this and I don't particularly like you. I just want you to know that I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for the person who had saved my life. Your friend sacrificed her life for me and she just wanted me to tell you not a feel guilty. To tell you that it wasn't your fault and lastly, to tell you your friend, Ten said goodbye."

Wash said nothing as he glared at the ground. He's probably the last freelancer alive not counting Wyoming, but Wyoming is M.I.A. So who knows what happened to him. All of his friends that he had made when he was in Project Freelancer are gone. They don't exist anymore. He'll never be able to talk to them, laugh with them, make jokes with them, hang out with them and he'll never be able to pat them on the shoulder. They're just memories now, good memories. Even though they are gone physically, their memories will survive in his heart. He'll miss York, North and Ten teasing him of his childish behavior. He'll miss doing missions with them and most importantly he'll miss them in general.

"Thank you Griff. It means a lot for me." Wash said quietly.

Griff noticed his strange behavior and sat down with Wash. "You'll miss her won't you?"

"Of course I will! She was... one of my best friends! Even if she's gone... she'll still live on!" Wash said.

Griff thought for a moment and finally said, "You loved her. Didn't you?"

Wash remained silent but eventually said, "Yes... I did love her, but she's gone now and I never got to tell her my feelings towards her."

~~Author's Note~~

How did you like this short story of Red vs. Blue. My friend literally hit me for killing the main character and tried to kill me. She did in her head because she knows she can't touch me in real life.


End file.
